The Stable Queen
by AnonSwan
Summary: Regina Mills is unhappily married to King Leopold when Emma Swan a knight comes into her life and unknowingly changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

_Regina Mills is unhappily married to King Leopold when Emma Swan a knight comes into her life and unknowingly changes everything._

 _Note: There will be violence and mentions of rape. Not for the faint of heart._

 _*Please let me know what you think. This is going to be very long and complex. I will be updating most every day. Cover and photo edits are all done by me. I do not own these characters.*_

Regina stood on the balcony and closed her eyes as the wind tickled her face. She leaned her arms on the marble railing and set her face in her hands. She was happy to finally be alone. Leopold was passed out somewhere in the castle... probably with a young servant girl who thought she'd actually gained something by being in the King's favor. Regina rolled her eyes. She despised the King more than anything.. the way he looked at her body like he owned it. The way he would lick his lips before eating and especially the way he smelled. Regina cringed. Most of all she hated the way he touched her. She looked up towards the night sky and saw a shooting star blazing through the darkness. She closed her eyes tight and made a wish.

Regina didn't know how long she'd been standing there when she saw the knights returning. She didn't know what was going on because Leopold didn't like to share that kind of information with her. She was basically just his trophy. "Women have no place in running a kingdom." He had said. She watched the knights, many were riding their horses and some were walking. One particular knight especially caught her attention because this knight was riding a solid black horse. "It was massive.. had to be at least 17 or 18 hands." Regina thought to herself. She loved horses. Riding was her only escape and she made a mental note to visit the stables first thing in the morning to check on the war horses. She admired the horse and eyed the rider. The moons reflection bounced off clad armour. Suddenly the rider took off their helmet and Regina gasped as long blond curls tumbled around a womens face. She'd never seen a female knight and she felt a jealous longing for all the adventures and freedom the woman must have. The blond looked up towards the balcony and Regina stepped away. She felt insignificant to this woman who was doing so many great things. Regina returned to her chambers and that night she dreamt of leading battles and fighting ogres.

Regina woke at the first sight of dawn. She hurriedly bathed herself because she wanted to check on the horses. She eyed her reflection in the mirror as her hand maiden Ruby tightened her corset. She went with tan riding breeches and a white blouse with her brown leather corset and boots to match. It was her typical riding attire. Regina flinched and let out a breath as the woman finished. She was certain Ruby was being purposely forceful. Ruby was nice enough but she had an attitude about her. "Do you need anything else, my Majesty?" Ruby asked. "Yes, can you tell Leopold that I'll be tending to the horses this morning?" Regina questioned. "Yes, your Majesty." Ruby said as she headed to find Leopold. Regina liked Ruby. She was the only one who was brave enough to question the Queen every once in awhile and it intrigued Regina.

When Regina was in the stables she liked to be alone and she liked to do everything herself. It was part of bonding with a horse. She would never allow a servant to tack or groom her horse. She quickly made her way to Rocinates stall and greeted him. "Hey there boy, how are you today?" She smiled. He nuzzled her cheek and she pulled an apple slice from her pocket and gave it to him. She gave him another pat before venturing to the war horses stalls. The second one she came to was the one she had seen the night before. She opened his stall and walked towards the giant horse with an apple slice in hand. The horse seemed unsure at first but the apple convinced him that Regina was a friend. "You're such a beauty!" She said as she marveled at his muscles and sleek shiny black coat. She ran her fingers through his long curly main. "What's your name?" She asked the horse.

"Ebony." Regina stiffened as she heard a voice from behind her. She quickly turned around.

"He doesn't usually take well to strangers." the women said.

"Is that so?" Regina said as she turned around to face the voice. She met green eyes and blond curls.

"He's a very spirited horse and he especially hates men. It takes him a long time to get comfortable with new people. So what's your name, stable girl?" The blond said.

Regina scoffed but decided to play along. "It's Regina and Ebony is magnificent."

"We get that a lot." The blond winked. "Names Emma. Emma Swan." She said as she held out a hand.

Regina looked at her hand for a moment before shaking it. Emma certainly was strong she thought to herself after she shook her hand. "So how long are you here for?" Regina asked.

"Oh, about a week or so and then we are going back out to fight the last of the Ogres. Well.. at least I hope it's the last of the ogres. Enough blood has been shed to last a lifetime and many more." Emma shook her head.

Regina clenched her fist, angry that she felt so powerless at stopping the war. "I'll brush him for you every morning." Regina smiled at Emma.

"Oh he'll love that. Don't spoil him too much. I don't want him getting used to it." Emma laughed as her eyes gazed over the brunette.

"I'm sure he deserves it." Regina smiled. She found it hard to believe that Emma was a knight. She was absolutely beautiful. "So do you fight in the war?" She asked.

"I don't just fight, I help lead the battles. I am in charge of thirty men. I'm a captain of sorts I guess you'd say." Emma said proudly. She gave Ebony a pat and said "be good for Regina, big boy."

"I better be going. I've got meetings with that obnoxious King to attend and then there's a ball tonight. I suppose stable girls don't get to attend the ball, maybe I'll see you after when I come to give Ebony his nightly treats?" She questioned as she brushed Regina's shoulder to walk past her.

"Maybe you will." Regina said simply as she watched the blond walk away. She mentally slapped herself for looking at the blonds butt. She couldn't help herself. Emma was in excellent shape. She turned towards Ebony and began brushing him.

Emma sat by Neal. He was a captain and also happened to be her best friend. On her other side sat Graham. He was the chief knight which means he had all authority over every knight. Neal and Emma were his best two captains and were included in all meetings with the Royals.

"I want them all dead. Every last one of them!" Leopold had shouted.

"There is only a small fraction of the ogres left. I assure you, your Majesty. We have it all handled. We are going to surprise attack them in ten days. We will leave right before dawn." Graham had said.

"Good, just what I wanted to hear. Enjoy yourselves tonight at the ball. I'm throwing it in your honor." Leopold said.

"Thank you, my Majesty." Graham said.

"Where did you find the woman?" Leopold asked as if Emma weren't even in the room. Emma opened her mouth to speak when she felt Neal's elbow jab into her rib. She bit her lip.

"She's from the White Kingdom and she volunteered to help fight the war many months ago. I've recently promoted her ranking. She's fought hard and she's earned her place. She's braver and stronger than most of my men." Graham said confidently.

"I don't believe women have a place in the war but I admire your bravery. I trust Graham and if he believes in you then you have my blessing. Thank you for your service, Miss?"

"Emma Swan." Thank you, it's a great honour, your Majesty." Emma said surprised at that the King. He had quite the reputation.

"Enjoy yourselves tonight. You've fought well and the night is yours." the King said and Graham, Neal, and Emma stood and then bowed before leaving the King.

Once they entered the hall Emma jabbed Neal in his rib. He playfully punched her in the arm. "I saved you from getting yourself thrown right out of there." Neal said.

 _"But..but.. you don't even know what I was going to say!" Emma whined._

"Emma, we know you and we know your mouth gets you in trouble. You've got to learn your place." Graham lectured.

"Okay okay. I'm sorry, you're right." Emma said.

"It's okay, Swan. Go get yourself ready for the ball tonight." Graham said.

"I can't wait to see this." Neal said as he smiled and nudged Emma.

"I know what you're thinking and NO I am not wearing a dress so don't get your hopes up." Emma said.

"That'll be twenty gold pieces, Neal!" Graham laughed.

"I can't believe you guys were taking bets." Emma rolled her eyes.

"You know we love you, Swan." Neal patted Emma on the back before he and Graham headed to their own quarters.

Not having to share a room was one of the perks of being a woman. She kicked off her boots and plopped down on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina was soaking in hot bath water, deep in thought when Leopold came barging in. He didn't care that she was bathing because he didn't respect her privacy, in fact he didn't respect her at all. She made no effort to cover her exposed breast because that would only anger him and she had no desire to feel his wrath. He looked her over and said

"I expect you to wear your very best gown tonight. There will be hundreds of men at the ball and I want them to see how beautiful my wife is." He said as he sat down on the edge of the tub.

"I have a gown picked out that I'm sure you will approve of, my King." She hated calling him that but it's what he had instructed her to do and she had already paid the price many times for disobeying his wishes.

"Good...then maybe I'll have you in my chambers tonight." He said as he stood up.

She forced a smile. "Don't be late this time," he said as he strode away.

She pulled her knees to her chest and hoped that tonight he wouldn't call for her. She remembered her meeting with Emma and meeting her after the ball in the stables. She wasn't sure why but she smiled. Emma seemed like such a free spirit and she envied her. After tonight Emma would surly know that Regina wasn't a stable girl. She wondered if Emma would treat her differently or be angry that she didn't tell her the truth.

Regina sat upon her throne next to Leopold's empty throne. He was surrounded by a group of knights and was probably telling war stories. She watched as her people danced and laughed enjoying themselves. She saw many women dancing with knights. Regina searched through people with her eyes looking for Emma. She couldn't find her anywhere..."maybe she's not coming" she had thought to herself.

She made her way to the wine table and grabbed a glass of wine. She first sipped the wine and then guzzled the whole glass and reached for another. It was when she was on her fifth glass that she finally saw the blond. To Regina's surprise she wasn't wearing a ball gown. She was wearing tight black trousers with a white blouse with her hair pulled back tightly in a bun. She wasn't wearing much make-up either and Regina admired how attractive she looked. She was being escorted by two handsome men. She watched as Emma bowed before the King and her and the other men talked about something she couldn't hear. The King looked towards the throne and Regina's stomach dropped because she knew what was coming.

The King sent his servant to fetch Regina. "Your Majesty, the King has requested your presence." "Thank you, Will." She said as she walked towards the King and Emma with the some of the other knights. She knew this was coming but she mentally cursed at herself for allowing the charades to happen in the stable earlier. She should have corrected Emma when Emma called her a stable girl.

"There's my beautiful Queen. I want you to meet some of my best knights." Leopold said.

Emma watched as a beautiful brunette who looked much younger than the King made her way beside the King. She was wearing a light blue silk gown that had sleeves off her shoulders. "Don't look at her breast don't look at her breast" Emma thought to herself. She looked up to meet warm chocolate eyes. Emma looked at the Queen and did a double take. It was the stable girl. "Reg.." she stopped herself. "My Majesty, it's an honour to be in your service." Emma said as she bowed before Regina. Graham, Neal, and the other knights in the group bowed as well.

Regina swallowed thickly as she felt the alcohol she'd been drinking. "It's lovely to meet you all." Regina smiled. "Thank you for everything that you do for our people and this Kingdom." Regina said as she looked Emma right in the eyes and then glanced at the others.

Emma suddenly felt embarrassed which was a rare occurrence. She couldn't believe Regina was the Queen. She had called her a stable girl for crying out loud. This was awkward and she needed to leave the situation immediately. "If you'll excuse me, the orderbs are calling my name." Emma flashed a cheesy grin.

Everyone smiled as Emma walked away and began to chatter about their next moves in the war. Regina wondered what Emma had been thinking and was she could have sworn Emma was blatantly checking her out but she didn't miss the surprised expression on Emma's face when she realized who Regina was. Regina wondered around for a bit and made conversation with some of the other royals. As it got a bit later she eyed the King. He was heavily intoxicated and she could tell that from a mile away. He and the other knights were seated with several women around them and he was particularly close to his favorite servant. She cringed as the girl openly flirted with him. Regina decided to head to the stables. Emma probably wouldn't show up but she needed some air regardless.

She held her dress up so it wouldn't get dirty as she walked down the hall of the stable. She heard a winnie and smiled. "I love you, too." she said through a smile as she reached through Rocinate's window to pet his blaze. "I'm sorry. I didn't bring any apples tonight."

"Well lucky for him that I happen to have extra." Emma said. Regina jumped.

"You've got to stop sneaking up on me." Regina said but didn't turn around. She was afraid to face the blond.

"My Majesty...I'm apologize for this morning. I was out of line. I wish you would have corrected me. I feel foolish." Emma said as she looked at the exposed olive skin on Regina's back.

"No. You're not foolish.. I'm sorry. I should have told you." Regina said.

"Well.. why didn't you? Please turn around, my Queen." Emma said.

"Because it was nice to feel normal if only for a moment." Regina continued to stroke Rocinate.

Emma took a step closer to Regina and reached her hand through the window to give Rocinate a treat. She was dangerously close to the Queen and she worried that she may have overstepped her boundaries. "Well..you can be normal anytime with me." Emma said as Rocinate nuzzled her hand looking for more treats.

Regina turned around and her back was against the stall. Emma didn't dare move. "I really appreciate that, Emma." Regina said as she looked from green eyes to pink lips. She felt an attraction to Emma and it was stronger than anything she'd ever felt or maybe it was because she admired Emma so much for the life she led.

Emma leaned in towards Regina's face. She didn't know what was happening. Normally she had more control over herself but before her mind could process anymore she softly kissed Regina's lips.

Regina smiled through the kiss and then pulled away.

"My Queen...I'm sorry." Emma said her voice almost a whisper. Regina put a finger over Emma's lips to quiet her. "You said I could be normal with you so I expect the same in return." Regina said.

Regina didn't want to leave but she worried that the King may call for her presence in his chambers. Emma noticed the change of expression on Regina's face. "What is it, my Queen?" Emma asked as she took a step back.

"Nothing... I need to be going. Have a good night, Emma." Regina said and she turned and gave Rocinate a kiss and then left Emma.

Emma watched the Queen until she could no longer see her. "Rocinate, your Mommy is beautiful." She said and Rocinate winnied. Emma smiled and couldn't believe she had just kissed the Queen. Leopold would probably have her head if he ever found out and she could only imagine the disappointment that Graham would feel. She cursed at herself internally as she headed back into the ball.

"You seem very happy, my lady." Ruby said as she unfastened the back of Regina's dress.

"And what makes you think that?" Regina questioned as she looked Ruby over. Ruby was tall and slender with long flowing brown hair, she was very pleasant to look at.

"You haven't stopped smiling since you walked in and forgive me your Majesty but I do believe you should smile more often. It looks stunning on you." Ruby said as she untied the last of Regina's corset.

"Ruby..." Regina said promptly.

"I'm sorry my Majesty" Ruby said as she looked at the marble floors, anywhere but at the Queen.

"Thank you, Ruby". Regina smiled. "You may go now."

"Yes, your Majesty." Ruby said as she turned on her heel to leave. It was a full moon and her body ached with a longing to run so she was thankful the Queen had released her service for the evening.

Regina slid on her silk night gown and walked out onto the balcony as she did most every night. Leopold hadn't sent for her and she knew that at this point he had probably chosen the servant girl who was batting her eye lashes at him. Regina looked at the stars and she felt something inside of her that she hadn't felt in years. She felt alive and as she smiled into the night she was certain she heard a wolf howling.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina put a halter on Rocinate and lead him out of his stall and put him in cross ties. She brushed his silky main and his long tail making sure there wasn't a tangle in sight. She grabbed a curry comb and began brushing his body. The action was soothing and therapeutic. She let her mind wonder as she brushed off all of the loose dirt.

Regina had never been with a woman before, although she did find some women attractive in the past. She'd never had more than a kiss with Daniel and outside of Leopold... her experience was greatly lacking. The kiss between her and Emma had left her whole entire body buzzing and she didn't know how to explain what she was feeling. How was it possible to feel such a connection with someone who was at best an aqaintence and a stranger if she was being honest. Emma Swan was absolutely stunning in all the ways she knew of her and Regina found herself getting lost in thoughts of Emma Swan.

Regina gently set her saddle upon Rocinate's back and then tightened his girth. "Good boy." she said as she slid his bridal on. She gave him an apple slice and walked him outside of the stables where she put her left foot in the stirup iron and gracefully mounted his back. She gave him a gentle squeeze and he immediately started walking foward. They headed to one of her favorite pastures. The field had luscious grass and wild flowers that seemed to go on endlessly and best of all it was flat. In many places there were fences set that she could jump and the land being level gave Regina a lot of space to gallop with Rocinate.

Regina gave him a little kick and they started trotting. She wanted to get him warmed up before jumping him. They'd been trotting a full five minutes when Regina heard the sound of thundering hooves behind her. She immediately tightened Rocinate's reins to stop him. He was practically dancing with excitement. Emma and Ebony were racing straight towards her and with dirt and grass flying in the air they did a sliding stop right before they reached her and Rocinate.

"Impressive" was all that managed to escape Regina's lips as she admired both the horse and rider.

"That's nothing. We're just getting started." Emma said as she flashed Regina a toothy grin.

"Is that a challenge?" Regina questioned.

"Hmm.. I'd rather not embarrass the Queen and her prize winning thoroughbred." Emma said playfully.

"We'll see about that! See that pathway? It leads up the side of Blue Ridge Mountain. I'll race you to the top." Regina said.

"You're on..ready..set..go!" Emma yelled.

"NOT FAIR" Regina yelled and then gave Rocinate a kick with both of her heels.

He reared into a gallop and Regina loosened the reins. It took only seconds for Rocinate to catch up. Ebony was strong but he was also very large which gave him a clumsy stride. Rocinate was practically built for speed. When Regina got beside Emma she laughed and then gave him another kick. Rocinate bucked with excitement and took off. Regina could practically feel the ground shaking under Ebony's large hooves behind her. The trees were getting thicker as they made their way up the mountain. Regina saw a fallen tree in their path with no way around it. She squeezed with her legs and got into her two point position making sure to give Rocinate plenty of rein as he took the jump. They gracefully made it over and kept going until Regina didn't hear Ebony behind her. With her heart suddenly racing she quickly turned around and galloped down the mountain worried that something had happened to Emma and Ebony.

Regina sat deep in her seat and pulled back on the reins signaling for Rocinate to stop because she saw Emma and Ebony standing in front of the fallen tree.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is Ebony okay?" Regina asked frantically. She couldn't hide the worry in her voice if she tried.

"Yes...we're fine but I don't think we can go any further. You win! There's no way around the fallen tree." Emma said as she slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Sure there is! Just jump over it." Regina smiled. She was relieved that Emma and Ebony were okay.

"He's..he's different then Rocinate. He won't do it, I tried." Emma did try but she was terrified of making the jump and she knew Ebony could sense her fears.

"Yes, he can. Every horse can jump, Emma. You can do it, I'm certain." Regina said. Her heart was practically melting at seeing Emma in such a vulnerable state.

"What should I do then, my Majesty?" Emma said hanging her head in embarrassment.

"Just turn around and go about fifteen feet back then give him a good kick and go straight towards the log. Sit up in your saddle and raise your arms about halfway up his neck. You can even grab his main and hang on. Make sure you grip with your legs to balance yourself." Regina directed.

"You make it sound so easy. What if he trips or doesn't see the log?" Emma asked.

"Emma, he has eyes. He can see. I promise it'll be okay. It's one of the most amazing feelings ever...for a brief moment it's almost as if you're flying." Regina said.

"Okay.. I'll try but if I die then will you promise to take care of Ebony and make sure to give him treats and kisses every night?" Emma asked.

"Emma, you're not going to die and if you do, which you won't, then yes I'll take care of Ebony." Regina said as she backed Rocinate up to give Emma some landing room.

Emma felt like her heart was going to explode. She could handle slaying dragons and bringing down ogres but this was just too much. She did as Regina instructed and was now facing the log. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then kicked Ebony. She took a fistful of his main in her hands and sat up in her saddle. As she approached the log she knew she that it was going to be her end. She couldn't believe this was how she was going to die. Ebony's hooves pound into the dirt and then he took a huge leap and soared over the jump. Emma wanted to throw her hands in the air because she really did feel like she was flying but there was no way she was letting go of his main and tumbling to her death. They landed with a thud and Emma was practically smiling from ear to ear. They flew past Regina and Rocinate and headed to the top of the mountain.

Regina was smiling, caught up in watching Emma overcome her fear when she realized Emma had raced past her.

"You're cheating" she yelled as she gave Rocinate a kick and headed after her. Emma was too far ahead for her to get the lead back this time.

When Regina reached the top she saw Emma standing and leaning against Ebony. She was literally looking at her nails and pretending to file them. "That women had some nerve." Regina thought to herself.

"I thought you'd never get here, my Queen." Emma said through a smile.

"Sorry I'm late. Some of us don't lower our standards enough to cheat." Regina said as she pet Rocinate's neck.

"So what is my prize, my Queen?" Emma asked.

Regina felt warm inside when Emma said "my Queen." Even though it may seem silly... but when she said it, it felt like she somehow belonged to Emma. She once again wondered how her affection for Emma could grow so much in such a short time. She'd never felt anything remotely similar. It both excited and scared her. Regina gracefully dismounted Rocinate and tied his reins to a nearby tree so he could graze.

"What would you like, my cheating Knight?" Regina questioned.

"I can think of a few things." Emma said as she eyed Regina and closed the gap between them.

"You and Ebony looked so beautiful jumping over the log. It looked like you'd done it a million times. I told you that you could do it." Regina said in a soft tone.

Emma couldn't help but smile. "It really did feel like we we're flying. It was incredible. Thank you for believing in us... maybe sometime you could teach us how to do it better."

"I could do that and maybe you could teach me how to wield a sword?" Emma asked.

"I think I could make that happen if you really want to." Emma said raising an eye brow. She wondered why the hell Regina wanted to sword fight but thought better of asking.

"Yes, I really want to." Regina said.

"Deal." Emma said as she held out her hand to shake on it.

Regina took her hand and she didn't think she'd ever get used to the hand shaking. She looked at Emma's sparkling green eyes and then to her pale pink lips and kissed her. She only meant for it to be one simple reward kiss and nothing more but her body betrayed her and she couldn't pull away.

The kiss caught Emma by surprise and her whole entire body felt warm with arousal. She pulled Regina into her arms and slipped her tongue between parted red lips. Their tongues danced desperately and Emma felt Regina's hands on her back. Emma broke the kiss and landed soft kisses down Regina's jaw and neck. When Regina let out a quiet moan Emma felt like she was going to come undone right then and there.

Regina's fingers grabbed blond curls as she tilted her neck giving Emma better access and her other hand slid down Emma's back and squeezed Emma's butt firmly which Emma must have liked because her kisses suddenly became stronger.

Emma wanted to feel every inch of the Queen and her hand slowly slid down her chest and cupped Regina's breast over her shirt. She kissed her way back up her neck and crashed her lips into Regina's hungry for more. Her hand slid lower and slowly down her stomach stopping right at Regina's core where she firmly squeezed. Regina let out a gasp through the kiss and started fumbling with Emma's shirt. She wanted to see Emma's toned naked body in all of it's glory.

Suddenly they heard the crunching of twigs and leaves and jumped apart. Emma pulled her sword from it's sheath instinctively and stood defensively in front of Regina looking around. A wolf came out of a bush and took off running further into the trees. Regina let out a breath that she'd been holding the whole time, however her nerves were still shot.

"We probably need to be heading back." Regina said as she grabbed Rocinate's reins and hopped on his back.

Emma felt hurt at the sudden change in Regina and worried if she'd went too far. "As you wish, my Queen."

Emma and Regina walked down the mountain without uttering even one word to the other.


End file.
